CREEP
by aquaryoung21
Summary: [KRISHO's FF] You're so fucking special, I wish I was special -Creep by Radiohead / ANGST, HURT / GS Girl! SUHO, KRIS, Jessica /


CREEP

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

ANGST, SONG FIC

.

GS Girl! SUHO, KRIS, Jessica

.

.

Haha ini oneshot eh engga juga sih ini pendek banget,ficlet kayaknya mah wkwkk lagi ada inspirasi bikin pas lagi denger Creep nya Radiohead, kalo bisa sambil dengerin lagunya tapi yang versi akustikan biar berasa.

Ohya buat **Princess's Story **&amp; **You Who Came From The Galaxy ** mian belom bisa update lagi buntu haha Xd~ anyway jangan lupa ripiuu^^

.

.

**You're so fucking special**

**I wish I was special [Radiohead - Creep]**

Waktu berlalu begitu saja dan tanpa sadar sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak aku menyadari kalau hatiku sudah berhasil direbutnya. Aku sadar, aku cukup tidak tahu diri karena aku berani untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, apakah aku mampu untuk memalingkan hatiku? Berhenti mencintainya?

"Gamshahamnida Joon"

Aku tersenyum saat kau mau memakan bekal yang kubuatkan spesial untukmu.

"Cheonmaneyo, oh, Kris, besok kau mau makan apa? Akan ku coba buatkan" ucapku lagi. Dia tersenyum dan memancarkan pesonanya lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku tak jatuh cinta padanya?

"Joon, tapi kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini" ucap Kris pelan. Aku meneguk ludahku pelan. Penolakan kecil darinya seperti ini, entah kenapa malah menguatkan hatiku.

"Aku senang melakukannya"

**When you were here before**

**Couldn't look you in the eye**

**You're just like an angel**

**Your skin makes me cry**

**You float like a feather**

**In a beautiful world**

"Kau baik sekali Joon, tapi aku merasa berlebihan" Kris menghentikan makannya. Mengelap sisa makanan di tepi bibirnya. Aku menghela nafas lemah. Namun kemudian dia menggenggam tanganku. Mengelusnya pelan, aku merasa tenang, aku merasa damai.

"Masakanmu sangat enak, aku beruntung mendapatkannya setiap hari tapi lihat, matamu berkantung kau pasti menyiapkannya pagi pagi sekali, kau butuh tidur. Lagi pula, kau terlihat kurusan dan seperti orang sakit. Kau butuh istirahat, Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu" ucap Kris lagi, mengelus kepalaku pelan. Meninggalkanku seorang diri lalu pergi bersama seseorang yang cantiknya seperti barbie. Aku merasa malu, dia jelas menolakku. Tapi apa? Aku tak bisa untuk tidak menyukainya.

**But I'm a creep**

**I'm a weirdo**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

**I don't belong here **

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya ketika aku memikirkan semua hal bodoh yang ku lakukan. Mencoba mendapatkan hatinya yang jelas -jelas sudah tertambat pada sosok barbie yang bernama Jessica Jung. Setiap hari saat aku datang ke sekolah, aku sudah pasti mendapati sosoknya tengah bermanja pada namja yang ku sukai. Aku bisa berbuat apa? Semua temanku mengatakan, Kris tak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang yeoja. Hanya melihatku seperti gadis kecil yang selalu membuntutinya.

**I don't care if it hurts**

**I want to have control**

**I want a perfect body**

**I want a perfect soul**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Joon?" Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Kau menderita _anorexia nervosa_, kenapa? Apa kau memiliki masalah?" Tanya uisa nim. Tubuhku memang jauh lebih kurus akhir -akhir ini. Aku lakukan ini, aku ingin menjadi sosok sempurna di matanya.

"Kau melihat tubuhmu seperti ini, kau terlihat menyedihkan sekaligus mengerikan. Jika kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini aku tak bisa membiarkannya lagi. Kau tahu kau bisa saja terkena disfungsi organ, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya uisa nim lagi. Aku hanya memalsukan senyumku.

"I want to have a perfect body, namja yang kusukai menyukai gadis yang seperti barbie, aku ingin dia memperhatikanku seperti aku memperhatikannya"

Aku menangis dalam diamku. Aku ingin dia memperhatikanku.

**I want you to notice when I'm not around**

**You're so fucking special**

**I wish I was special**

Aku mungkin bisa saja menyembahnya kalau semua akal sehatku habis ditelan rasa sakit yang setiap hari harus ku tahan. Tapi, kembali aku hanya akan memandangi fotonya yang ku ambil diam diam dan tersenyum kaku.

"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell I'm doing here? I don't belong here"

TOK

TOK

"Myeonna~ makan malam"

"Ne eomma"

Aku makan untuk tetap hidup. Namun, apa aku bisa tetap hidup saat aku melihat namja yang kucintai lebih memilih gadis lain?

.

.

**He's running out again**

**He's running out**

**He runs runs runs**

Sebuah pesta yang seharusnya dipenuhi rasa bahagia. Tapi aku tidak merasa demikian.

"Kya! Lihat Jessica sunbaenim dan Kris! Mereka sangat cocok" aku mendengar seruan itu berkali kali. Namun, hati ini tetap saja sakit. Bagaimana bisa satu hal yang sama selalu bisa menghancurkanku?

"Joon, tanganmu dingin sekali" ucap Baekhyun pelan saat dia menggenggam tanganku yang mengurus. Aku melakukan ini supaya Kris menyadari keberadaanku.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa panas" ucapku pelan.

"Kau sakit, lihat wajahmu juga sangat tirus dan pucat, apa mau ku antar ke dokter?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

**Whatever makes you happy**

**Whatever you want**

**You're so fucking special**

**I wish I was special**

Aku merasa damai, entah kenapa begitu damai. Aku merasa sesuatu yang lembut menopang tubuhku saat ini. Jadi aku tak perlu lagi menggunakan kaki ku yang aku merasanya semakin melemah setiap hari.

"Joonmyeon-a, ireona"

Aku merasa seseorang mengelus suraiku lembut. Tapi aku tidak mau bangun seperti yang dikatakannya. Aku sekarang merasa ringan dan tak terbebani cinta seorang diriku. Kenapa aku harus bangun?

"Ini sudah satu minggu tapi Joonmyeon belum sadar juga.. Aku frustasi won!"

Aku sadar. Aku terlalu sering mengabaikan orang -orang yang mencintaiku. Aku terlalu sibuk mencintai Kris. Mungkin sekarang saatnya pergi kan? Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat. Aku tak seharusnya begini.

**But I'm a creep**

**I'm a weirdo**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

**I don't belong here**

**I don't belong here**

.

.

.

Another POV

PLAK!

"Nappeun namja!" Pekik Baekhyun berang. Tangan halus nya telah berhasil mendaratkan cetak tangan kemerahan di pipi pengeran sekolah, Kris Wu.

"Apa apaan ini?!" Seru Kris tidak terima. Yang benar saja tiba tiba seorang yeoja gila menamparnya.

"Kau! Kau membuat Joonmyeon kacau! Kau membuatnya seperti seorang yang aneh karena terlalu menginginkanmu! Setidaknya kalau kau tidak menyukainya berhenti membuatnya terus mengejarmu! You're such a bad jerk!"

.

.

Kris menapaki lorong rumah sakit itu perlahan seraya otaknya terus memutar percakapan kurang menyenangkannya dengan Baekhyun tadi siang. Benarkah dia seperti yang Baekhyun katakan?

_Kau tidak mengerti, Joonmyeon menganggapmu sempurna. Dia menyukaimu, benar benar menyukai mu sampai dia membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia mengabaikan semuanya karena dia terlalu menyukaimu. Baginya kau adalah orang terspesial di dunia ini, kau satu -satunya. Tapi kau mengabaikannya, katakan kau tidak menyukainya, suruh dia pergi menjauh atau suruh dia berhenti mengejarmu. Jangan jadikan dia seperti ini, terlalu berharap padamu._

Kris menggeleng lemah. Dia masih mengingat semuanya. Tak lebih dari 5 menit yang lalu, dia melihat Joonmyeon terbaring di sana. Joonmyeon yang menurutnya adalah matahari yang sangat terang, kini redup, kehilangan cahaya nya. Kris melangkah pelan meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dan kini duduk di dalam mobilnya.

"Jess, Joonmyeon menyukaiku. Aku pikir.."

"Kau tidak menyukainya, dia itu _weirdo_. Kau ingat? Kau hanya menyukai aku Kris, Kris Wu hanya menyukai Jessica Jung" bisik Jessica pelan tepat di telinga Kris. Yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dan Kris sedikit merinding dengannya. Namun ada sebagian hatinya yang menolak situasi seperti ini.

"Kau benar Jess, dia hanya seorang _weirdo_. Aku tidak menyukainya"

_Dia bersinar seperti matahari, dia sosok yang patut dikagumi. Dan aku sangat menyukainya._

**THE END**

Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya~~ *pyeeooongggg* gomawo udah baca wkwk XD


End file.
